


Firsts

by sinnoh



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Probably ooc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also some internalized homophobia on nagisa's part, first crushes, i just love these two dorks i want them to be happy, just fair warning, kinda i guess omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Daimon has a surprise gift for Nagisa, and Nagisa is forced to come up with some kind of return gift on the spot. Cuteness ensues.*3/28/18 - i updated the title :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> theres pretty much n o t h i n g pertaining to nagisa x masaru as a ship and that? blows my mind? bc theyre so cute and theyre such opposites and wow?? sign me up for cuties having first crushes and being super awkward. i wrote this at 1:30 am in like an hour and a half
> 
> anyways i was actually going to write something angsty but then it turned into this and i like this a lot more than angst TBH. also there was no beta reader for this so IM SORRY IF ITS WEIRD OR BAD AHHHH. also theyre probably ooc as FUCK im soRRY AHAH
> 
>  
> 
> so enjoy the nagimasa and let this ship PROSPER

He’s not sure how he ends up in this situation. Sure, he’s young and he’s pretty sure he read somewhere that you start to feel… _things_ at a certain age, but… said ‘things' being directed towards _him_? That’s… not what he expected. He’s annoying, loud, childish, he’s… He’s cute. He’s passionate, he’s caring, and he tries really hard for everyone. Nagisa bites his lip at that thought.  
  
Liking boys is wrong, isn’t it? _You’re not supposed to like a boy_ , he tells himself. _You like Monaca_. Pretty, doll-faced Monaca. 

But he didn’t like Monaca. Not really, at least. Because, once Monaca is gone, it’s over. He can’t tell himself he likes Monaca anymore, because Monaca was horrible and treated him like a tool. He wonders if he could pin the feelings on Kotoko, but… he’s left even more unsatisfied.

He holes away in his room for hours trying to think about pretty girls and how much he wants to kiss a pretty girl’s cheek and hold her hand.   
  
The image of the pretty girl always fades and he’s left thinking about Daimon’s dumb, stupid, _cute_ face. He groans weakly and slams his head onto his desk, wincing at the pain that comes with it. It’s whatever at this point. Pain is better than admitting he has feeling’s for annoying, loud-mouthed Daimon.  
  
There’s a rap at his door after this, and he debates ignoring it for a while, but realizes if it’s Jataro he doesn’t want to upset him. He trudges from his desk and opens the door, masking his face in apathy.  
  
“Yes?” He asks, turning his head out the door. Any other word’s die in his throat because it’s _Daimon_ , and, oh, he just has lovely timing, doesn’t he? Daimon’s grinning like an idiot, his hands hidden behind his back. Nagisa gulps at this revelation.

Daimon loves pranks. Nagisa doesn’t.   
  
“Uh, you can’t even say hello?” Daimon snorts out and his nose wrinkles as well. Nagisa is sure his heart stops beating for a full second.  
  
“Right, sorry. Hello, Masaru.” Nagisa tries to come across as cool, but he’s floundering inside, “How can I help you?”  
  
Daimon’s bottom lip juts out in a pout, slowly beginning to rock back and forth as he watches the blue-haired boy. “I told you to call me Daimon, didn’t I? We’re good buds now, so it’s okay!”  
  
“Ah, right. Sorry, uh, again. What do you want, Daimon?” 

Daimon’s mouth goes from pouting to smiling in a matter of seconds, and he whips something out from behind his back. Nagisa doesn’t have time to process it, quickly looking down at what’s in the boy’s hand. His face goes red.   
  
It’s… a drawing. A simple crayon drawing. That’s not the part that makes him go red though, oh no. Definitely not.  
  
It’s two poorly drawn human figures, one obviously Daimon and the other obviously Nagisa, as evidenced by their hair colors. They’re standing on a grassy hill with hand’s joined and Nagisa is sure his face is being burned off right now. It’s almost more than his 13-year old heart can handle.  
  
“I drew a picture! Of us! ‘Cuz we’re friends!” Daimon says, not noticing the fact that Nagisa’s senses are overloading, “I drew one for everyone! Kotoko and Jataro got one too.”  
  
He’s still holding the drawing out and Nagisa realizes, like an idiot, that he should grab it. His hand is positively shaking as he takes it, hoping that by some force Daimon won’t notice.  
  
“T-Thank you.” He mumbles out, the paper clutched in his slightly-sweaty hands, “I…I really like this, so thank you!”  
  
Daimon blinks at the other and his grin gets even wider, rocking back and forth on his heels even faster now. “You do? Awesome! I’m glad. I worked kinda hard on it.”  
  
That last comment is all it takes to break Nagisa. Well, at least all of the way, because he was pretty broken the minute the boy had showed up at the door. He brings the paper to his face and covers it, hoping it’s enough to hide his larger than life blush. God, this is so dumb. He’s acting like a young girl with her first crush. 

Well, technically Daimon _is_ his first crush, but he most certainly isn’t a young girl.  
  
“…Dude, what are you doing?” Daimon asks, his tone nothing but curious and genuinely amused. He leans forward to the boy and Nagisa can feel the fact that their faces are mere inches apart.  
  
“N-Nothing. Absolutely nothing! I just…really like this, is all.” Nagisa mumbles through the drawing.  
  
“…So you decided to, like, smell it?”  
  
Nagisa rolls his eyes upwards at the others obliviousness, finding it more cute than actually frustrating. He slowly pulls the paper downwards to just past his eyes, and he’s less than surprised when Daimon’s face is right there staring back at him. The grin isn’t gone from his face, something Nagisa is relieved of, but their closeness is still… unnerving.  
  
“I’m not smelling it! I’m just…getting a closer look is all.” he mumbles out, his words still muffled by the paper, “You gave it to me, so technically I can do whatever I want with it-“  
  
Daimon laughs at this, shaking his head and leaning in _even closer_. “I won’t take it away! I just didn’t know why you went and hid your face like that. You’re not embarrassed, right?”  
  
Oh, but he is. He’s embarrassed that he’s so worked up over a little crayon drawing from his crush. He’s embarrassed that said crush is about 3 inches from his face right now. He’s embarrassed that his brain is silently chanting ‘smooch him! smooch him! smooch him!’ in his head.  
  
“No, I’m not embarrassed, I just…” Nagisa trails off, pulling the paper all the way down. His blush isn’t as bright as before, but it’s most certainly still there. “I have something for you too.”  
  
Daimon’s eyes go wide at this, and his expression changes to that of an opened-mouth smile. “Wait, you do!? What is it! I want it right now!”  
  
Nagisa fidgets in his place as the boy begins to get worked up, feeling his confidence wavering just a tad. What’s the worst thing that could happen?  
  
He actually doesn’t want to think about what the worst thing could be, so he just goes for it.  
  
Nagisa closes the small gap between them quickly, connecting their lips in a very short and modest kiss. It’s only a peck, really, and he pulls away almost as soon as he had leaned in. His face is back to burning, only now, Daimon’s face is an exact match.  
  
“… That.” Nagisa finally says, staring at the red haired boy in anticipation. The reality of what he’s just done starts to settle in him and he wants to start panicking; he wants to freak out and shut the door in Daimon’s face and never come back out.  
  
He just waits instead.  
  
Daimon’s just staring at him for a moment, and Nagisa is sure rejection is coming until the other practically tackles him to the ground in a hug.  
  
“You kissed me! You totally kissed me!” He’s yelling it, and Nagisa knows that Kotoko and Jataro can probably hear. He grunts when his bottom hits the ground, allowing the other boy to practically sit in his lap and sling his arms around Nagisa’s neck.  
  
“…I can’t believe you kissed me!” Daimon laughs, seating himself on Nagisa’s left thigh. “Can you do it again? Please?”  
  
Now it’s Nagisa’s turn to stare, and he swallows a lump in his throat. Why is the other so excited? He was sure that painful rejection was going to follow. Boys aren’t supposed to like each other, right?  
  
“You…want me to kiss you again?” Nagisa says hesitantly, the drawing from before still carefully tucked in his hand, “Why? Are you playing a prank-?”  
  
"What? A prank-? No!" Daimon frowns at this, his grip loosening just a tad around his neck, “I want you to kiss me again 'cuz I like you and I like your kisses. Now do it again!”  
  
“… You… like me?” Nagisa can’t even comprehend the fact that the boy may or may not have just admitted to liking him. Did he mean it seriously, or did he just mean as friends? That has to be it, there’s no way the other could have the same feelings-  
  
“Yeah, I like you a lot! That’s why I drew you this picture.” He says, his mouth slowly sticking out in a pout, “That’s why we’re holdin' hands in it, too!”  
  
Nagisa’s face is burning hotter than a thousand suns, and he quickly looks down at the drawing once more. The other… liked him? In the same way?  


“… Oh.” Is all he can manage out, the word sounding extremely shaky and nervous.  
  
Daimon’s face is suddenly nervous as well and he pulls his arms away from the other’s neck self-consciously. Nagisa nearly cries at the loss of contact.  
  
“You… meant to kiss me right? Like… I’m not doing anything stupid, right?” Daimon says cautiously, bringing his hand’s to press his fingers together, “I jus’ thought… If you had kissed me, y’know, that meant you liked me too?”  
  
“No!” Nagisa shouts, immediately cringing. That’s not what he meant. “I mean, no, you aren’t doing anything stupid. I just… I do like you, and I do want to kiss you again, I was just…surprised is all.”  
  
Daimon’s face brightens in relief immediately, and the arms go back around Nagisa’s neck. “Okay, good!‘Cuz I really wanna kiss you again too.”  
  
And with that, he leans in and presses his lips against Nagisa’s again. This time it’s longer than a peck, and Nagisa is suddenly aware of just how bad they are at kissing. It’d almost be laughable if it weren’t for the fact that it felt so right at the same time. Eventually they pull away, and Daimon’s face is practically beaming.  
  
“You look cute when you blush.” Daimon says matter-o-factly, “But your kisses are even cuter.”  
  
Nagisa blushes again, his empty hand slowly straying to rest on Daimon’s hip. He’s warm to the touch, and the other is suddenly aware of their position.  
  
“Um, do you want to get off the floor?” Nagisa asks, raising an eyebrow at his… boyfriend? Is Daimon his boyfriend now? He’s too scared to ask.  
  
Daimon blinks and looks down at where he’s seated and the hand on his hip, eventually shrugging his shoulders. “Nah, I’m not done yet.”  
  
“Not done? With wh- Mmph!”  
  
The other cut’s him off with another kiss, and Nagisa lets it happen. He eventually brings his hands up to wrap around the others neck as well, relishing in the fact that it feels right this way. He’s always thought he wasn’t supposed to do this kind of stuff with boys, but… if that’s true, then why does it still feel so right?  
  
Daimon eventually breaks the kiss, immediately pulling the other into a tight hug. “M’glad you like me too. ‘Cuz your kisses feel really nice, you know.”  
  
Nagisa hugs him back tightly, burying his face half-way in red hair. “I’m glad I like you too. Because you feel nice to kiss.”  
  
Daimon grins at this and pulls away just a tad to look the other in the eyes, their noses touching ever so slightly. “Does this mean we can kiss whenever now?”  
  
“Most definitely.”  


Nagisa kisses him again, and everything about it feels perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!! also if u liked this pairing i highly recommend u write/draw for it bc its literally adorable?? come on lets spread the nagimasa love


End file.
